


(We All Need) Somebody to Lean On

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e03 Same Time Same Place, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Willow clasped Buffy’s hands desperately, searching for her promised strength.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	(We All Need) Somebody to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



Willow clasped Buffy’s hands desperately, searching for her promised strength. Her power.

She sighed, and tentatively reached her mind out to Buffy’s.

_Buffy?_

A pause and then Buffy’s voice came, loud and clear in her head.

_Willow? Are you alright?_

Willow smiled, relieved by the concern in her friend’s voice.

_Willow? Am I not doing this right?_

Willow laughed aloud, giddy with the feeling of being home again. With Buffy.

Where she belonged.

_You’re doing great, Buffy. I was just checking._

Buffy squeezed her hands gently. Encouragingly.

_I’m glad you’re here, Will_.

Willow breathed deeply. Exhaled.

She finally, _gratefully_ , relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
